Not Everything is Implied
by HowToTrainYourPrat
Summary: Arthur and Morgana must make a trip to Nemeth, the specifics of which seems somewhat murky to Merlin. It would be a fine journey and pass quickly (no one tries to kill anyone at least), but Merlin is trying valiantly to recover from minor injuries (his words only) and love hangs in the air, thicker than pollen. (Early seasons, GoodMorgana!)
1. Chapter 1

**A little set up before we begin:**

 **This is obviously long before we are formally introduced to Mithian in the series. Uther is still around for one and Morgana is still good (she's my favorite hero and villain, I'll admit).**

 **This is not canon. It's a deviation from the original plotline and would presumably change future events to some degree, though that's not relevant at the moment.**

 **It's also been awhile since I watched the series all the way through and so this does not have a specific place within the earlier show. Just know that it's there and I will try to avoid touching on details that could be contradictory towards the show's plotline.**

 **Alas, I do not own Merlin or any of the show's components. That right goes to BBC.**

 **I only own the ability to dream that I can one day buy the castle in France where the series was filmed, no matter how absurd that dream is.**

 **So without further ado, my devious little story.**

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Merlin is stressed.

Well, of course he's stressed. He's always stressed.

But today, he is particularly stressed. Arthur is being insufferable, assigning triple the usual amount of chores. Uther has already thrown the prince's poor, defenceless, INNOCENT manservant in the stocks once today.

And Gaius needs herbs that only grow an hour outside the city gates, which makes it at least a two and a half hour endeavor if they're plentiful and a four hour endeavor if they're not. However, the old man has already used the last of this particular herb that he had stored and needs more to prepare a potion for tomorrow morning's rounds.

So there's no putting that particular hike off for another day.

"Come on, Arthur," Merlin complains, struggling to keep stride with him as they make their way back to prince's chambers after a late training (late because it took Arthur quite some time to discover his servant had been put in the stocks again and the gods forbid that Arthur might actually knock around say, I don't know, a knight instead of the gangly servant?!). The dark haired man is laden with heavy armor and equipment, all of which Arthur apparently wants to inspect before it goes right back down to the armory.

"I've got to go get the herbs for Gaius today. Can I please do the stables tomorrow?" He's panting as they walk up the last set of stairs, clothes soaked with sweat from the field and the metal he is carrying digs painfully into his already bruised ribs.

It was just a few days ago, after all, that he thwarted the plans of yet another sorcerer hell bent of destroying the Pendragons. A few days since he miscalculated a spell and missed, causing the other man to get the upper hand for a moment and cause quite a bit of damage to Merlin's chest, only some of which could be properly healed with magic before Gaius found and nearly drug him back to their rooms.

"No, _Mer_ lin. We are leaving for Nemeth tomorrow morning and you also have yet to pack my things!" Arthur snaps.

"Why are we going to Nemeth?!" Merlin cries, only hearing about this for the first time exactly now. "And can't a stable boy clean the stables? It's actually their job!"

"Because _Mer_ lin, I said so," Arthur mocks opening the door for his chambers and for once, stepping aside and holding the door for the other man to squeeze through. Merlin doesn't seem to notice. "Now put the armor down. I'll have a guard take it back and clean it when I'm done. Just check it after you return from gathering herbs. I don't want to show up in Nemeth with a dirty breastplate. I can just hear what'd they'd say about Camelot! ' _Oh, what slobs! Such of a waste of gold!'_ "

At this the manservant smiles gratefully, lets out one sarcastic remark to make sure Arthur knows he's not completely forgiven, and quickly bolts back toward the door.

"And _Mer_ lin?"

Damn.

"Don't forget the stables when you get back or our packing. It's a long journey and I will need my court and ceremonial robes while we're there. We're not taking the carriage either, just a few pack horses."

A heavy sigh escapes him. "Yes sire."

He only finds, a little over an hour later, that the herb is in fact not plentiful and the stables have not been cleaned since the last time he was ordered to do so two weeks ago. Honestly, what _do_ they have stable boys for? So it's after dark when he is finally able to pack up Arthur's things, assured by the steward that there are others preparing food and sleeping arrangements for the whole party.

The prince simply sits at his desk, going over papers and maps for the journey. The blond is sultry and pouty when Merlin finally helps him into bed and only barks out a simple command about waking him in time to leave at sunrise and to not forget his own pack this time.

Nevermind that it was only once that Merlin did in fact forget his belongings and yes, he may have caught pneumonia from falling in a river, but can't the prat ever let it _go_?!

Gaius is asleep when the warlock finally returns to their chambers so he forgoes ointment and new bindings for his chest and ribs and just goes about quietly getting his things ready. The whole castle is shrouded in deep darkness by the time he makes it to bed, only allowing himself to doze lightly in order to be back up in time/ A task he fortunately manages.

Arthur is in a bad mood naturally the next morning and Merlin has to practically force him out of the bed to eat in order to keep him from deciding to chop his poor manservant's head off.

There's a lot of horses gathered in the courtyard, more than Merlin is expecting, but he quickly finds out it's because Morgana is coming on their venture as well. Merlin has a sneaking suspicion that Uther believes she can use womanly sentiment to win the foreign princess to their way in whatever discussions they're about to have.

The sulky King joins them to say goodbye just as everyone is loading themselves into saddles, a whole army of servants also in attendance to send them off. Three will be joining them for the actual trip. Gwen and Merlin will be the only ones allowed to ride instead of walk as their status is marginally higher than that of the average commoner while serving the royal family.

Everyone else, even Arthur, seems significantly more rested than Merlin feels. The dark haired man's shoulders are already hunched before they've reached the city edge and he can tell that it will be an uncomfortable ride with his healing wounds (not that anyone else knows this).

He's happy for Gwen and even Morgana, who both ride near him and make small talk most of the first few hours. It makes him forget the twinges in his side from time to time. He tries to avoid laughing too rigorously, but the jokes at the prince's expense make it a difficult feat. While Gwen is too kind to participate, Merlin and Morgana use their much underhanded knowledge of the man to raise a hearty moral all around them.

The knights boast and shove each other as if merely on a hunt, not on a too-long journey to a different kingdom.

It's all fun and games until Merlin gets called to the front of the pack by a growling Arthur and has to ride with pointed barbs to his intelligence the rest of the day. Even after they've taken their lunch, Arthur won't set him free. Morgana keeps things going from her position, but Merlin himself is able to add little without being wacked in the head. His comments are limited to tame banter between himself and the blond prince beside him.

"Arthur," Morgana calls to him, just after they've started looking for a good clearing to rest for the night. The long ride seems to have given her energy instead of depleting it. She's wearing trousers, her chosen outfit for the trip despite Uther's hearty protests (or so Merlin assumes. He was definitely not gossiping with Gwen during that conversation). "Won't you share Merlin with the rest of us over dinner tonight? I know you're jealous, but we only want him for his stories. You needn't worry!"

"Jealous?!" Arthur cries, outraged. His reply seems to please Morgana, who smirks in utter triumph. There's a chorus of chuckles all around. "What do I have to be jealous of?!"

Morgana pulls her horse up a bit closer as if Arthur's heavier breathing might keep him from hearing what she has to say otherwise. "As I just said, don't worry Arthur. No one here would dare to take _Mer_ lin from you, but he's our friend, you know. We do want to spend time with him as well."

Her voice his soft, but there's something off about as if she's mocking a parent's gentle tone. The way she says his name is also a sugary imitation of the way Arthur likes to say it. And dammit all, Leon looks about ready to pass out over there. His fist is clenched tightly over his lips and there is red painting his face a blotchy color.

The man's eyebrows are raised in unconcealed merriment.

What the hell is Merlin missing about all of this?!

Of course, he wants Morgana to save him, but it does not appear that he quite understands what she's teasing her surrogate brother about. He turns to Gwen for help, but her face is hidden in hands and she's leaning forward again her horse's neck to keep from falling.

Instead the King's ward catches his eye and winks. He doesn't even know why he blushes, but he does.


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh dear, it truly felt like I would never get the time to write. The worst part is that most of this has been written for some time and only needed cleaned up and finish. Alas, it may be delayed, but here is an update. A cozy dose of fluff, mild humor, and talk of love! I do hope you like it.**

 **As always, I do not own what I do not own. I do own moderately sized dreams about meatballs.**

MMMMMMMMMMMMMM

MMMMMMMMMMMMMM

He can't sleep.

Soft snores from all around him coupled with the utter stillness tells him that everyone (but the man guarding their camp) is soundly asleep.

Merlin is just inside the flap of Arthur's tent on his usual bedroll. Normally servants always sleep _outside_ of their master's tent, but Morgana was firm about keeping Gwen close and, after watering the horses, Merlin found that someone had relocated his own bedding from where he had placed it at the edge of the camp.

It took him twenty minutes to find it and by that point Arthur yelled at him, from across the overly large space where he was laid out on his own cot, to stop fussing and lay down.

His chest aches.

He'd told Gaius that he'd healed the three that broken ribs with magic and explained the horrid bruising as being barely noticeable anymore, but even shifting _hurt_ and Merlin is admittedly a good lier.

Quietly he shifts, pressing his hand lightly along his side. The breaks in all but one appear to be mostly mended. The ribs are extremely tender and he's sure if he pressed too hard they'd snap, but they don't. A small mercy. The third one though, he hadn't manage to do anything but stabilize with his magic.

It would be great if he didn't suck so much at healing magic.

Slowly he rolls over onto his uninjured side and resolves himself to sleep. He's only marginally more comfortable. He grabs his jacket from nearby and shoves it under his head as a pillow.

" _Mer_ lin," comes a sleepy grumble, voice muffled by feather pillows. "Go to sleep.."

"Yes sire."

It seems he's only just managing to drift off when Arthur is shaking him awake. He's not exactly gentle about, but at least he doesn't kick him awake like he has occasionally done (though if it's actually been some time since such a thing has occurred, Merlin doesn't realize). "Get up! We're eating and then we're leaving."

Breakfast is dried meat and a few berries. Arthur and Morgana are offered more, but they both decline, aware that their rations need to last them. There will be little time for hunting during their ride. The other servants are efficient in packing up camp, though there's only three of them for the party consisting of fourteen knights, two members of the royal family and their own two servants. Admittedly those three extra men slow them down more than the two ladies ever could, but they're endlessly helpful.

For example, Merlin is extremely glad he can focus on taking down Arthur's tent and dressing the prat instead of having to put those heavy-looking saddles are those way-too-tall horses.

The warlock hasn't eaten his own breakfast by the time they've mounted, but Gwen is kind enough to slip him some meat. The two of them have managed to squeeze themselves in towards the middle of the party while their masters ride at the front, arguing of course.

The maidservant is known to be particularly observant so Merlin is careful to keep his movements normal and to engage her in castle gossip as quickly as possible. Apparently Millie, from the laundry room and recently married to a merchant from the lower town, is with child already and Robbie, one of the snobbier stable hands, was fired yesterday.

"Oh, it was just awful, Merlin," Gwen says, eyes wide. "There was so much yelling and I believe Robbie even threw something at the Myra-" An older kitchen hand. "The poor woman was beside herself at his behavior and all because he wanted to eat free having worked more the last few days to prepare the horses for us. They couldn't possibly let him stay with the castle after the King himself heard him all the way down the hall."

Merlin is glad for it. Not only do the stable boys not do their job well enough ( _he's_ always the one cleaning it!), but Robbie was violent at times and Merlin had more often than not been on the receiving end of one of his tantrums. Not that the man ever actually hurt anyone past a few bruises from being shoved around, but he left a bad aftertaste wherever he went.

The rest of the day passes much the same with the exception of the times Merlin rides beside Arthur or the four of them all ride together. In fact the next week and a half is the same and before they know it, the leisurely ride comes to a close as the towers of Nemeth peek over the treetops

They're only a half hour away so they decide to stop. Arthur and Morgana change into court clothes and the knights and three castle servants finish off the little bit rations they have. They plan on purchasing more before they leave. Once everyone is suitably refreshed looking, they start off again.

They must make quite the procession. Arthur and Morgana in front, Merlin and Gwen behind them (decked out in newer clothes though still of a more modest quality), the knights fanned out behind with the remaining servants bringing up the rear.

Merlin feels his ears turn red at the attention they gather, even he and Gwen are not spared from prying eyes. He mimics Arthur's straight back, despite the way his ribs protest, and keeps his eyes forward. They are met by the royal household and a gaggle of knights all fanned out in an impressive manner on the castle courtyard.

Or what could be considered a castle. Nemeth is different from Camelot in that it seems to settle in the very forest that surrounds the city, made of more curved roofs and arches than anything else. The castle is no different, seeming to rise out of the rest, as if growing up from the earth. There are grand columns of beautiful marble and soft, warm tones welcoming them in.

It makes Camelot feels stark in contrast with its sharp edges and pale stone. Nothing of Camelot is natural in the way this place is, not even the thatched roofs of the lower town.

King Rodor steps forward to joyfully greet Arthur and Morgana. His face, which had been quite severe before, is immediately transformed by his smile. He introduces himself to the King's ward as they have never before met and happily talks to Arthur about his growth since he last saw him as a lanky and talkative toddler.

Merlin wants to laugh at the Prince's face, but holds his tongue. He can imagine what trouble he would get in if he were to behave like he normally does back home while standing here in front of a foreign court.

Then Princess Mithian is introduced and it's obvious that King Rodor sees the potential for a match between her and Arthur. The manservant might even go so far as to guess that's what they're here for.

However, Merlin can't take his eyes off of her. She's small and slight of build, with long brown hair pinned carefully up, and she's dressed in fairer colored clothing than anyone else. He's not the only one besotted obviously. She is admittedly beautiful and she has such an easy way of carrier herself, confident it her place and importance in the world.

Her eyes catch his briefly and she gives a slight nod with an amused tilt of her lips and he finally blushes before turning away.

Once everyone is fully dismounted, they are invited in to freshen up in their temporary rooms before dinner.

Arthur and Morgana's chambers are attached by a large common area with several tables and chases. Their personal rooms are situated on opposite sides of the rounded space and have rooms joined to them for their servants. The small room that is to be Merlin's in sparse with only one small cabinet, a wash basin, and a bed. The bed itself has a mattress stuffed with what is probably goose or chicken feathers. It's still thin, but admittedly the most luxurious thing Merlin is likely to ever have the privilege of sleeping on.

"So is that why we're here?" Merlin says as he walks into Arthur's room. He had unpacked the prince's stuff first and so now there's really nothing to do until they're called to join the King and princess for a late meal. "For you to court Princess Mithian?"

Arthur glares at him. "I've already told my father that I won't marry her."

"Oh and how did he take that? Or better, what if you fall in love with her?" Merlin mocks, he's already starting towards the door, deciding that joining the ladies in the main chamber will be nice.

" _Mer_ lin!" Arthur snaps, looking about ready to throw one of the pillows at him.

Sure enough, Morgana and Gwen are already seated at one of the tables near a large, open window. They're relaxed and the warlock can hear them discuss their host even from across the room. Merlin makes his way quickly over to join them.

It takes the prince only a moment to begrudgingly follow him.

Morgana smiles at him sweetly. "The princess is very beautiful, isn't she Arthur?"

A vein seems to burst on his forehead and he opens his mouth with what will probably be a sour retort when Merlin cuts in. "Oh no, he told Uther he wouldn't marry her, not even if he falls in love!"

Morgana laughs joyfully. "Of course he won't, because he's already in love-"

"Morgana, if you finish that statement, I will leave frogs in your bed when we return home." Arthur snaps.

This only seems to amuse both women more, but neither have anything else to add. Gwen even gives Merlin a knowing smile, but he's sure that he doesn't know what Morgana was about to say. Since when has Arthur been in love with someone?

And who?


End file.
